Pick Your Poison
From TNT: After a bad batch of drugs claims the lives of two brothers, the race is on for the squad to find the dealer before more of their fellow high school students are threatened. Feeling smothered by his new around-the-clock security detail, Rusty faces a big decision. The Victim *Konstantin Pushkin *Alexander Pushkin The Suspects *Ian Yorita *Robyn Harris *Chris Harris Evidence Closing the Case Ian Yorita's girlfriend confirms his story about why he fought with Alexander Pushkin, but SID finds evidence of another woman all over Konstantin's room, including her fingerprints on his headboard, suggesting a sexual relationship. The fingerprints and the bag of cyanide-laced drugs belong to his teacher, Robyn Harris. Raydor orders the bags of drugs in Yorita's car searched for Robyn's fingerprints and has Provenza, Julio, and Flynn lead a search of her home for more drugs and cyanide. Her husband Chris calls in his brother, who is a lawyer, and the team finds cyanide in Robyn's art studio. At the same time, a tearful Robyn denies the affair and the murder despite the squad having damning emails from Konstantin's computer. Robyn continues to claim her innocence and appears genuinely surprised that her fingerprints are on the bags of drugs. Confirming that only the Pushkin brothers' and Robyn's prints were on the bag of drugs in their house and not Yorita's, Raydor realizes something is amiss and calls Provenza, who informs her of the cyanide being found. She asks him to put Robyn's brother-in-law, Michael, on the phone, saying Robyn needs a lawyer and he's perfect for the job, defending herself to a skeptical DDA Rios. Before allowing Michael to talk to Robyn, Raydor has Buzz set up hidden cameras in the break room where she puts Chris. After talking to Robyn, Michael confronts his brother and tells him he will represent Robyn, but not Chris, and the two break into an argument as Raydor had hoped; a conversation between the brothers is not protected by law, as Michael is not acting as Chris's attorney. Michael accuses Chris of finding out about Robyn's affair and killing Konstantin in revenge. Michael says that Chris was always a freak as a kid, mixing chemicals all the time. He was also a science teacher before he became Vice Principal, so he would know how to mix the cyanide with the drugs. Robyn has accused Chris of mixing the cyanide and ecstasy, putting it in one of the bags she uses for her pottery business and replacing a bag of real drugs with the cyanide-laced ones. The squad realizes that as Chris is Vice Principal, he has keys to all the students' lockers and had ample opportunity to plant the drugs. He also has the access to the school security cameras in his office and could shut them off so he wouldn't be caught on tape planting the drugs. Robyn is also too smart to leave evidence of searches for how to lace drugs with cyanide on her computer and actual cyanide in her studio. They figure that Chris learned of her affair from her emails on the computer he bought her and went after Konstantin out of jealousy, murdering Konstantin's brother in the process. During the yelling match that ensues with his disgusted brother, Chris tells him that Robyn had been having an affair with Konstantin for two years, starting when he was sixteen. He was disgusted by how while they were going to church, she was sleeping with a minor. Having heard enough, Raydor orders Chris's arrest and DDA Rios offers to deal with Robyn for her molestation of a minor. While Chris's case will have to go to trial, Rios offers Robyn four years in prison for distributing drugs to a minor in exchange for her testimony against Chris. Otherwise they will go to trial where she will almost certainly be convicted and labeled a sex offender. Robyn reluctantly takes the deal. Guest Cast Locations Episode Notes Trivia *When Rios, Sykes and Raydor all look at him, Morales asks if they're Charlie's Angels. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes